earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the Frozen North
The cold, glacial wind whipped across Jarrick's face as the icy waves crested and crashed upon the boat. The decks and sails were coated with ice as the snow blew furiously all around the human. Massive glaciers jutted from the sea all around the human-made transport ship that bore the Crest of Stormwind, towering high into the sky, black against the dark, frozen sky. The wind which assaulted the ship was unbearably cold. Crew members of the transport moved at a reduced speed as the cold bit at their fingers and faces. The snow was so thick that visibility was brought down to a very minimum. Clouds above twisted against the darkened sky. It was the middle of the afternoon, but the time of day was impossible to gauge by looking at the sky. For nearly two weeks had the transport rocked and swayed within the churning waters of restless sea. Water splashed over the sides of the ship, glazing the deck with a deadly sheet of ice. One false move and an inhabitant of the ship could be lost into the ocean forever. Jarrick squinted his eyes and looked forward into the darkness that lay before him. His heavy woolen garments were wrapped tightly around his body, battling to keep the cold away. He shook his head and clenched his fist, adjusting his weight and setting one foot against the small crate that sat before him. Northrend was a very inhospitable place at first glance. Devoid of life, one would wonder why they made the trip to such a location. However, Jarrick knew the moment he boarded the transport, exactly why he was heading for the continent. Dreams that had plagued him for months now had literally forced the decision on him. There were questions that could not be answered on the southern continents of Azeroth, atleast, not anymore. In years past, Jarrick had come across a figure by the name of Tirion Fordring. He dwelled within the Plaguelands, haunted by a past that was nothing short of catastrophic to a human being. At the time of this meeting though, the assaults on the Necropolis that is Naxxramas had not started. The dreams which haunted Jarrick had not come to materialize yet. To Jarrick, Tirion was just another name, just another man who was looking for closure on his past. Little did he know, this name, this man, would also be the source of his answers to questions that have been haunting him. Years later, Tirion appeared in one of the visions that accompanied Jarrick one eve. He spoke of knowing information about the Ashbringer that had been unheard of before. It was that moment that Jarrick had decided to seek out Tirion once more and learn what he could about the Ashbringer. When Jarrick had arrived at the house of Tirion within the Plaguelands, he found it all but abandoned. There was no sign of life within the cabin that the human had lived in. It was a troubling turn of events to the human, but he vowed at that very moment to seek out Tirion, or atleast seek out what remained of the him. Through traveling the lands in search of this individual, pieces of the puzzle came together, bringing to light that Tirion had left for the frozen north. Reasons of his trip were unknown, but Jarrick had learned where his next destination was. While it was a tough decision for him, he knew what he needed to do. Packing the equipment he deemed necessary for the trip, he saddled up his trusty steed Valor and galloped for Booty Bay. His mind raced with the different challenges which lay before him, and how he would be leaving all of his friends behind when he would set voyage for the northern continent. There was no turning back though. Without the answers that Tirion Fordring had, Jarrick had no hope of ever ridding himself of the horrid nightmares that ate away at him in his slumber. In short, this is what brought the human to the frozen north. Perhaps his reasoning would be foolish to some, it held meaning for himself. Dreams, some may say, are just that. But what haunted Jarrick at night were more than just dreams. It was a reality away from reality. Where the impossible is possible. In the end it may be a futile journey for the human to make, but it is a journey that he deemed worthy of attention nonetheless. Category:Stories Category:Jarrick Category:Stories Category:Jarrick